


A little hope

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: Mah drabbles [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Just a weird little thing, also it's hella short cuz it's a drabble so yeah, but like, its 230 words im sorry, its hella vague, maybe don't read? eh idk you do you boo, not a true drabble, so you may be confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: She twists and twists in the woods, his eyes never leaving her movements. When she stops spinning, there's nothing else she ever does.





	

She was giving quite a sight.

 

With her hands raised to her sides, she twirled around the forest clearing. It was late afternoon, and the sun made her auburn hair shine. Her eyes were closed as of now, but whoever knew her knew that they were a shade of blue that resembled the sky in its purest sense.

 

She gave another twist, and her white dress flew its corners dirty with mud, dust, and blood.

 

 “This is the end, isn’t it?” She asked, and her voice didn’t sound like a seven-year old’s, but someone who has seen and lived way more than that.

 

The man behind her gave her a short nod. His eyes, once as blue as hers, were red with fury, his pupils shining yellow because of his curse. There were veins running through his face, and his teeth didn’t belong to a human anymore, but to a monster.

 

“Goodbye, dad.” The girl finally said, her eyes rose to the sky to avoid looking at him. The tone of her voice when she called him was confusing, angered yet disappointed and maybe even pleased. At least she wouldn’t live enough to see herself become a monster like him.

 

Klaus raised his hand to the sky, there was a crack, and then his daughter, his heir, was no more than the corpses beside him, her gaze forever frozen.

**Author's Note:**

> man idk


End file.
